Lab Rat
by shoootme
Summary: Academy City has many experiments, some cuter than others.
1. Lab Rat

Lab Rat

Academy city has many experiments, some cuter than others.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There was consciousness, before there was nothing, it didn't ask questions of why it exists, but rather the thought of food entered the things mind. It didn't know what it was, but like a chick freshly hatched it knew what food was, food was anything that it could stick in its mouth or bite off.

As it dragged its self out of the cool liquid it was born in, the creature let out some sparks from the red spots on its cheeks, it knew somehow that it could stun its pray with electricity but it didn't know how it knew this and didn't care.

Opening its eyes it saw its home, a 5X5X5 meter square room with a mirror for one wall, again it didn't know what a meter was but it knew that this room was about that square. On one wall there was a wheel for her to play in; on the other was a food and water dispenser with a red dot on either side. In the center of the room was a tree that sprouted up from the floor.

The object that gathered the most attention from her however was the mirror, or rather the yellow creature reflected in it. The thing was about 40 cm tall with short yellow fur, a two tone zigzag tail and pointy ears with black tips.

Looking at the creature she somehow knew it was of the same species and so tried to talk to the one in the mirror, hoping it knew where there was some food. "Pi-ka-chu? Pika-chu? Pikachu!" she had a name, it was Pikachu, she was so happy she forgot about her hunger and started running up and down the length of the mirror yelling "Pikachu" at the other creature who yelled back the same thing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ao Amai face palmed, being able to tell a reflection apart from another animal was a basic test of intelligence and the stupid Mus musculus had just failed it spectacularly. Some moron who will remain unnamed had thought crossing a mouse with the level 5 Esper known as railgun would be a worthwhile experiment to see if animals could have an AIM field, he thought differently.

"Interesting," said his 'esteemed colleague' whose bright idea this was.

"I have a pet rock in my office if you have any more bright ideas." Said Ao scornfully

"Pika is the sound made by electricity, and 'chu' is what a mouse makes, I wondered if it's some sort of language. I am no expert in the field but knowing a language from birth is amazing," said Harumi Kiyama.

"These test are to determine if we can create animals that have Esper powers, not find out if genetic memory modifications work," said Ao.

"We have already determined that it can produce electricity, but your right," said Harumi as she pressed a button. A pole extended out of the floor and electrocuted one of the red spots on the wall.

The thunder crack startled the dumb animal and it ran and hid in the tank, poking its head up to see what had made the noise.

Sniffing the air it slowly emerged from the tank and started to poke around cautiously no doubt scared of its environment. Its caution however was quickly forgotten as it spotted the food pellets that the food dispenser had released when the lightning bolt had hit the red markers, and dived in with no regards for table manners.

After finishing its meal, the thing started to play with the mirror again, then it started to bite the artificial tree at which point it through up, then started to eat its own sick, just not the bits from the tree. At this point Ao gave up and went back to working on the sisters, Accelerator had been going thru the sisters faster than anticipated and it could affect the whole outcome. The higher ups would not tolerate there best chance of getting a level 6 going out the window because he had been playing with a lab rat.

Two days later he regretted leaving that naive woman in the test chamber as an explosion rocked the lab, followed by a brief power outage which he spent making sure the sisters uninterruptible power supplies were working. After making sure the sisters were safe he went down to the test chamber where the explosion had originated from.

Arriving he found a large hole in the wall where the food dispenser had been and a stunned Harumi.

"What did you do," snarled Ao, that naive woman had almost killed two of the sisters when the power to their tanks had failed.

"Impossible, level 5 not even the sisters ... Impossible, level 5 not even the sisters..." she repeated over and over again.

It took Ao slapping her in the face to get her to stop mumbling, by this time several other of their colleagues were milling about, poking and prodding the hole in the wall.

"Pikachu, she's a level 5, I was trying to teach her how to use the food dispenser when she finally got it, and sent about 100 million volts through the circuit. The wall just exploded," said Harumi In a stunned voice

"And then what did it do, where is that rat now?" asked Ao.

"It just walked out," Harumi said in a dais.

"And you let it?" said Ao as his anger started to rise.

"Well if it's a level 5, I would not want to mess with it," said an older colleague.

"Well she can't get out, all the doors have locked with the power outage," said another

"So we are locked in a building with a rogue level 5," pointed out another. It was time to take action and Ao knew what to do.

"Activate all the sisters I want that Rat found!" ordered Ao as he assumed control of the situation.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Accelerator swiped his card again, but nothing happened. Sighing he simply used his power to force the door open, it was not like anyone needed to worry about the sisters just getting up and leaving, funny if they did. As the door opened something about 40 cm tall and yellow darted between his legs then stopped and turned back to face him.

Accelerator looked at the yellow creature that was now sparking and growling at him, he decided that he worked for a bunch of mad scientists, first the sisters, now a pocket sized monster that was an electromaster. The difference between this yellow rat and the sisters was the sisters didn't want to run away, and didn't beg for their life, this large rat however wanted to be free and if he tried to stop it, it was willing to fight him. He didn't want to fight it, he didn't want to fight anyone, he just wanted people to leave him alone, and so he left the rat alone and turned back to go inside, content to let the creature have its freedom.

"Pika?" came the rat, it sounded like a question, like why are you letting me go? or don't you want to fight me? Still for a creature to have that vocal range it was impressive, maybe it could learn how to talk, if it was around humans enough it could even learn how to buy its own food. Digging in his pocket Accelerator found a coin, pulling it out however revealed it to be an arcade token he was going to give to a sister for a joke, he had been hoping to get one to try a railgun shot on him, make life more interesting.

Accelerator tossed the coin in front of the rat that flinched back then started to sniff the coin, eventually it picked it up in its mouth and started to try to eat it only to find it was inedible and spat it out, at mach 3.

Accelerator blinked in confusion; did it just fire a railgun? Cool; those scientists were mad but they made life interesting.

Just as accelerator was thinking about taking this pocket monster home it ran off with a loud "PIKA-CHU!"

"Pikachu got away again, said Misaka growing frustrated," said a Misaka from behind him. Turning around he saw she was holding a rocket launcher.

"It will not get far, states Misaka decisively," said a second one holding a net.

"Jessie, James, did you catch her?" asked Harumi. She always called the sisters by the names she had given them rather than their numbers, they never responded to them.

"Oi Misaka, Harumi is talking to Misaka said Accelerator as he mocks the Misakas," said Accelerator.

"If Harumi was talking to Misaka then why didn't she say Misaka asks Misaka curiously," said the one with the rocket launcher. The annoying thing with winding up a Misaka was they didn't get wound up even when you stated that you were.

"Stop it both of you; did you catch that Pikachu yet?" asked Harumi

"Not yet, but we will says Misaka confidently," said the one with the net.

"If you meant that big mouse, then it went that way said Accelerator as he continues to mock the Misakas in hope of getting a response, also Accelerator thinks you should get a cat if you have a mouse problem," said Accelerator. As he pointed the way Pikachu had ran off he noticed it had ran off in the direction of a prominent girl's middle school.

"Accelerator is right Misaka needs a cat to catch Pikachu says Misaka hiding her secret desire to have a pet kitten," said the one with the rocket launcher.

Accelerator blinked did he just hear the Misaka right, she had a want, and of all the things it was a pet cat? Tomorrow he was picking a stray off the street and giving the Misaka a choice of running off with the cat or he would kill them both, not that he would kill the cat even if she chose death.

"What are you doing standing there get her back!" yelled Ao from the door way, he looked a bit singed and his hair was standing up on end. then noticing Accelerator standing there he said, the experiment is off for tonight, go home or do whatever you do when you're not here."

Accelerator shrugged he knew exactly what he was going to do, find that pocket size monster and take it home, having no electric bills sounded like a good idea, and if that didn't work he could always give it more coins.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Misaka always wanted a pet, but her abilities made animals afraid of her as they could cense the electric field her body emitted, but that didn't stop her from trying. Right now she was out the back of the student dorms with a tin of cat food trying to feed the strays that gathered there, but all she ever got was a bunch of hissing fur that refused to come near her, and tonight was no different.

She was about to leave the can on the ground and go back inside before the dorm mother found her when a commotion grabbed her attention. Two of the cats that had been hissing at her from the bush, bolted from their cover with loud meows, moments later more cats started running. In the darkness she could not see anything but in the EM spectrum there was something powerful.

"PIKA-CHU!" came a cry from the bush where the cats had been hiding along with a blast of electricity.

Misaka grounded the strike using her own power to force the electricity down to the ground, it was not as if she could not have taken the shot head on, but her shoes would melt with that much voltage running thru them. Her attacker had to be a high end level 4 to hit her with that much power.

"Show yourself!" demanded Misaka as she blasted the bush with a small charge, small being a relative term when it came to level 5s but she didn't want to kill her attacker, and until she found out their ability level that was a very real possibility.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Accelerator bit back a laugh as the two Misakas he was calling "team rocket" were blasted off their feet by the original just as they caught that pocket monster in a net. Thinking about it he needed to come up with a better name than pocket monster, not like it could fit in one anyway, pocket monster, poke monster, poke-mon pokemon yeah that had a good ring to it.

Well if he could just stay out of sight of the other level 5 he could get himself a cool Pokemon, he needed to check if his dorms had a pet policy. Still where did the rat run off to, oh son of a-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Misaka blinked at the yellow ball of fur that was growling in front of her its feachers hidden by the darkness around it; on the EM spectrum she could not see anything as the creature in front of her was flooding the air with so much electricity. Then suddenly it stopped growling and started sniffing the air, before she could do anything it had bounded up to her and jumped up to the can of cat food in her hand.

In surprise she dropped the can along with the yellow creature who rammed its head into the can trying to get the last bits of cat food from the bottom. After demolishing the cat food the creature pulled its head out of the can its little yellow face covered in food, if some mad scientist had wanted to weaponize cuteness then this creature was it.

The creature looked around and then spotted some food in Misaka's hand that she had been trying to feed the cats with. Again the creature tried to jump up and grab the food, but Misaka pulled back.

"Pika?" it asked then pointed at its mouth, it was just far too cute for Misaka to resist hand feeding it. As it ate she stroked its two tone ears, it didn't purr like a cat but it gave a contented "Pika" between bites.

After finishing the last of the cat food, it looked around as if trying to find even more food; the thing must have an insatiable apatite whatever it was. Now it was in the light she could make it out better, it looked essentially like a big yellow mouse with two red cheeks, in other words it was like something out of an anime or manga.

"Sorry I don't have any more," said Misaka, as she stroked its head.

"Pikachu," said the little yellow creature.

"Is that your name, Pikachu?" asked Misaka as she wiped its dinner off of its face.

"Pika pi," said Pikachu in response.

"Well then Pikachu, I need to go inside before the dorm mother finds me out here, ok," said Misaka as she ruffled Pikachu's head.

"Pika," said Pikachu.

However as Misaka opened the door to go back to her room Pikachu followed her. She blushed; Pikachu was far to cute, this was far too much like a manga where after feeding the stray it would follow you home. Picking it up she hoped Kuroko would not mind whatever Pikachu was staying with them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As the Pokemon went into the student dorms of Tokiwadai Accelerator wondered if he could convince Harumi to clone him a new Pokemon. Maybe she could make him one that spat fire, or water, or maybe a killer plant that way he didn't need to feed it just water it, what ever he got he knew it would be more interesting than the experiment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N Sorry for the rather silly idea, it's just all those Misaka and Pikachu fan art online and no fan fic to go with it, that and right now I got nothing to do at work. This was going to be a full story but if I was to do that then I wanted to keep the story K+ or T, too bad Accelerator swears like a sailor that didn't get shore leave. If anyone wants to try feel free to use anything from this short, heck you could use the whole thing if you wanted, just send me a mail with a link to your story and I will put it on my alerts just to see where you take it.


	2. A Pikachu Problem

Chapter two a Pikachu problem

Misaka awoke to her alarm clock, being annihilated by the little ball of yellow fur that had been sleeping in her bed but was now growling at the former alarm clock.

"Did Onee-sama have a nightmare?" asked Kuroko sleepily, "maybe if Kuroko slept with you then -."

Misaka flicked a spark at Kuroko to remind her best friend and psycho lesbian that she didn't bend that way.

"Pika," said Pikachu, before zapping Kuroko.

Misaka grabbed her pet and redirected the electricity into her body; it was not as powerful as last night but was more than sufficient to stun Kuroko. When Pikachu had stopped trying to electrocute her roommate, Misaka flicked it on the nose and said "no," sternly.

Pikachu looked annoyed at her reprimand, so did something Misaka should have expected at some point, but had not given much thought when she took in the little yellow mouse, Pikachu answered the call of nature right on Misaka's bed, and so started Misaka 's day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pikachu's new food source and night-time electricity supply cleaned up the mess Pikachu had used to mark her territory, and to show this girl who was boss. Electrocution was not an option as the girl's power matched her own.

Pikachu didn't understand what a pet was, but she knew what a family was, and she must be at the head of this one, after all she was being pampered by this other creature. The girl looked exactly like the girls she had fought last night, but this girl's EM signature was much larger, and she didn't sleep in bad tasting water.

After cleaning up the mess, the girl put some food out in a bowl for Pikachu, reinforcing the fact that Pikachu was now the head of this family. She dived in with the objective of getting as much food in her mouth as possible, and if any fell on the floor she could get it later. The food the girl gave her was much better than the lab's dry and tasteless stuff, or what that boy had given her; who ate metal round things?

As Pikachu hunted round for the bits that were not in her mouth, and therefore in the wrong place, the girl stroked Pikachu's head, her fingers were wet. Looking up, Pikachu saw she had changed her fur to match the other silly girls from the lab, and the girl's hair was wet; was it raining? The girl was also talking to Pikachu in that weird non-Pika language she used; at least the others like her had used HTML, C++, and Java, even if most of their chatter had revolved around cats.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu, which in English would translate as 'don't you speak Pika?' which the girl obviously didn't, as she gave Pikachu a rub on the head, picked up her bag and walked to the door. Curious about where she was going, Pikachu followed. On the other side of the door Pikachu asked 'where are we going?' which came out as "Pikachu?"

The girl whirled round and looked down at Pikachu.

"What?" asked Pikachu which came out as 'Pi?' with her head tilted to the side and one ear folding over.

The girl smiled and picked up Pikachu, then went back into the room. Pikachu liked being carried by the girl, as she could recharge her electricity supply. Unfortunately this time it was only a short trip, as she was put down on the girl's bed.

The girl said something and ruffled Pikachu's head; then went back through the door and closed it before Pikachu could bound through it, leaving her scrabbling at the closed door. Pikachu looked around for someone to open the door, but the want-to-be-mate was in the other room with the sound of rain.

With no other option, Pikachu jumped up and grabbed the handle. It moved, but the door didn't open; however, Pikachu's electromagnetic censor noted two bits of ferrous metal moving. With a flash of inspiration, Pikachu used her electromagnetic ability to move the two bits of metal; with a click the door swung open. Pikachu was through it in a flash, bounding down the corridor after the girl, startling several other girls with fur similar to her girl's.

Pikachu saw her girl go through a big door that lead outside, but it closed before she could get through. This one however, was simpler to open, as it talked in C++ so it understood her.

"Pikachu?" asked Pikachu on the other side of the door. The outside was different than last night; the sky was blue not black, and there were lots of people getting into big metal things that moved.

The girl whirled round and looked down at Pikachu.

Pikachu asked the question again, but the girl spoke in her weird language and lent down to pick up Pikachu. Pikachu dived out the way, she was not going to be coped up indoors like she was in the lab when her girl could go out as she please, and what if she didn't come back with food? Pikachu also didn't want to admit that she was scared of the new outdoors with all the bustle, so didn't want to leave the side of the girl encase something attacked her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"No, you can't come to school with me," said Misaka to the yellow electro-mouse in front of her, as she tried to herd her pet back into the dorms. This was not an easy task when the pet in question could fry the door control.

"Pikachu!" cried Pikachu as she let out a thundershock; it would not harm Misaka, but got the childish intent over nicely. Unfortunately some guy on a bike, along with two security robots, also got zapped by Pikachu.

Misaka shot Pikachu an angry glare before running over to help the older boy.

"How is this even physically possible? I know I have bad luck, but getting struck by lightning, again, when there's not even a cloud in the sky! I have such rotten luck. Ah! My bike, I just got this yesterday too. I have such rotten luck!"

"Are you ok?" asked Misaka wincing at the damage to the boy's bike.

"Just my rotten luck," said the boy dismissively. The guy should count himself lucky to have got off so lightly.

"Pikachu?" said Pikachu.

The boy blinked.

Pikachu blinked back.

The guy leant forward, pointed and asked "what is that?" only for Pikachu to jump back and zap him, or try to. The thunderbolt hit the boy's outstretched hand, and was neutralised to the sound of breaking glass.

The boy jumped back in shock with a yelp, looked at his hand, and pointed again, "I didn't get struck by lightning did I?" he accused.

"It was not Pikachu's fault," said Misaka defensively. She knew what happened to pets that attacked people, and she didn't want her new, and only pet to be 'put to sleep' because she had accidently shocked someone.

"Sure," said the boy, not sounding convinced, "my bike startled it, in the midst of a busy street with buses and cars. How can it even use espier powers? It's a big mouse; you can't tell me some child's pet's even stronger than a level zero like me."

"A child's pet," said Misaka softly; that had done it! "I AM NOT A CHILD!" she yelled, blasting the boy with enough force to disable a ground-type power user.

The boy somehow blocked the shot with his hand, then did the only sensible thing when facing a level five whom he had had the nerve to call a child; he ran. Misaka and Pikachu gave chase.

0o0o0o0o0

"Looks like team Misaka's blasted off again,' states Misaka mournfully," said a Misaka crawling out of a security robot.

"'Remember the plan,' reminds Misaka" said a second Misaka crawling out of another robot.

"'Yes screw up enough that Misaka gets assigned a cat to catch Pikachu,' Misaka announces the plan to the readers," said the first one.

"'What did Misaka just say?' asks Misaka" asked the second Misaka.

"Misaka asked Misaka what Misaka said, replies Misaka," replied the first Misaka. Things can get confusing when there are 2000 clones called Misaka who all talk in the third person.

0o0o00oo0o0o

Toma ran as fast as he could away from the crazy electro-mouse and its equally crazy owner, who, for lack of a better name, he was calling 'the Bug Zapper'. He had worked out that the kid chasing him was a high level electromaster, and she was fast.

"Hey prick!" was the only warning Toma got, as a metal pipe intersected the space occupied by his head moments before.

Touma looked up at the older boy who had just tried to decapitate him, in exsasperation; how bad could his day get? Sure, he had been on edge ever since he got a bike, but to get it blown up by an electric-espier-mouse, then to be attacked by its owner, and now he had just stumbled into a gang of delinquents. "I have such rotten luck" he lamented.

"Yeah, and you're all out of it now pal; hand over your wallet and we might let you go," said another voice from behind him.

This threat jerked Toma into action, not to comply with it, but because he was not sure if he had remembered his wallet, or his phone, or his keys. Coming up empty other than a pack of gum, Toma realised that his day could only get worse if he got on the bad side of a level five.

"There you are!" came a cry of triumph from behind the thugs, followed by a loud "Pikachu!"

"Well if you don't have any money, then we will just have to take your girl friend," said the one who appeared to be their leader.

Toma was unlucky; not particularly smart compared to his peers, he had never got a girlfrend, but there was one thing he did excel at. He would always help people in need, no matter what. In this case however, the little girl and her pet mouse were not the ones needing protection.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S RAILGUN!" screamed the one with the pipe.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND," yelled the girl as she started to spark.

"I HAVE SUCH ROTTEN LUCK!" yelled Toma as 'the Bug Zapper' infuriated by the multiple perceived slights, pulled a coin out of her pocket and prepared to fire it at the group.

Toma reacted on instinct, which should have got him killed. He reached forward and grabbed the railgun slug out of the air. He was only saved, as the girl had misjudged the length of barrel needed for the shot. She had stretched her AIM field out to almost touch the group, allowing him to neutralise all powers being exerted on the coin, stopping it dead in the palm of his hand.

"What are you waiting for? RUN!" said Toma, as he barged past the stunned delinquents.

Toma didn't look back to see if the others had taken flight; he had done his best. It was just their rotten luck that the girl chasing him had been a level five. He took several random turns before diving behind a bin, to the sound of electricity hitting things' and mouse yells of "Pikachu!" as the thing joined its master in battle.

Then the chaos was suddenly all around him. One of the delinquents got zapped right next to him; the boy's 'friends' didn't stop to help their fallen colleague, rather continued running down the alley and around the next bend. The Bug Zapper ran past him, followed by the mouse, which stopped at the fallen delinquent, sniffed him, bit him, and then jumped back with a look of disgust, as if it didn't like the taste of human flesh. Another zap from its master had it chasing after her, with an enthusiastic "Pika!"

Toma let out a sigh of relief, and looked at his right hand; he was still grasping the coin that had been fired at him, or rather the arcade token. If it had been a coin, it would have come in useful, as he had not taken out insurance on his bike.

Toma flung the token away in disgust, knocking over a bucket, which caused a bird's nest concealed within to fall out, along with a large egg with a multi-coloured triangle pattern adorning its shell.

One word came to mind, "omelette!"

A/N well I didn't plan to write anymore but it was just such fun to write the last one, possibly because this story lends itself to short chapters better than One Foolish Man. That does not mean I have to do less research and plotting, such as trying to get my head inside a real world version of Pikachu. I don't know if more will come out as it's not a priority, but you never know.

In case I keep this going, I have thought which PokeMon to give to most of the main cast, but I want to hear what other people think. Please note I am only now getting through Gold (after nicking my little bros old GBA) so I only know the generation 1 and my squad of 4 new PokeMon from Gold in any great detail so don't expect me to know more than 151 of the cute little critters, plus the Omelette and the Giver of 128 Level Uppers... I may break the net with this one.


End file.
